RCP
by Than Dance-for-Me
Summary: 2.02 AU: ¿Y si Eph es quien le enseña a nadar a Fet?


**RCP**

—Ven, Fet. El agua esta tibia.

—No, gracias, Doc.

Ephraim Goodweather sacudió los brazos haciendo olas con la cálida agua de la piscina. La luz de la luna hacia que el agua fuera mucho más cristalina, tomaba un claro color que era satisfactorio calmaba la tensión de los anteriores momentos.

Se deslizó al centro, el agua le llegaba a las clavículas. Si fuera otra situación jamás se hubiese desnudado, pero estaba solo con Vasiliy y una chispa de la sensación de lo políticamente incorrecto le permitió darse ese lujo.

—Nunca pensé que un tipo como tu fuera tímido para bañarse desnudo. —El alcohol lo hacía hablar demasiado y decir cosas que en ningún momento hubiese pensado pronunciar.

—No es eso, es solo que…—Fet mantenía la mirada en el suelo y le hablaba a sus zapatos. No era algo que Ephraim esperaría con su cuerpo desnudo, tampoco se quejaba, únicamente faltaría un sonrojo en esas mejillas para que lanzara una hilarante carcajada. —No sé nadar.

La carcajada no tuvo que esperar a que el rojizo le invadiera el rostro.

—No estaba en el plan de mis padres, ¿está bien? Puedo hablarle todo el día sobre arquitectura neoclásica, si quiere, pero…

Y allí estaba. No pretendía parecer indiferente, no obstante, cuando Vasiliy hablaba más de cinco segundos corridos su paciencia se venía abajo. Le era tedioso escucharlo y no deseaba detenerlo, le gustaba la forma en que el bigote se movía en el menear de los labios.

—Metete en lo poco profundo, te enseñare. —Lo detuvo antes de que la expresión que poseía fuera mucho más seria.

Fet le sonrió. Oh sí, esa sonrisa que se le extendía de oreja a oreja y que le iluminaba los ojos. No lo pensó dos veces y las ropas comenzaron a caer, Ephraim esta vez fue el que desvió la mirada. Regresó la vista al otro al momento en que el agua chocó con los pies, la piel de Vasiliy aumentaba de palidez a la luz que entraba por el techo. EL agua se le trasparentaba en la sección que aún no era mojada y Eph no podía dejar de ver esa parte del cuerpo, fuerte y proporcionada.

— ¿Puedes hacer burbujas?

—Sí, creo poder hacerlo.

Vasiliy se agachó, colocando la barbilla debajo del agua y frunciendo los labios. Exhaló logrando que el agua se levantara en diminutas burbujas que se rompían entre ellas. Al erguir el cuello las gotas le cayeron por la tupida y oscura barba.

—Está muy bien. —Eph sonrió.

— ¿Está bien, Doc? —Fet también sonrió mojándose los hombros.

Ephraim se acercó, muy cerca, pudo avergonzarse por ello. Le tomó los pesados brazos desde las muñecas, eran tan cálidos como el agua que lo recubría. Condujo las manos hasta sus hombros, posándolos encima de ellos.

—Bien, ahora apóyate en mí.

Tiró su espalda a atrás, esparciendo sus piernas en el agua y caminando en reversa. Ese acto fue de sorpresa para Fet, quien se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros, casi calvándole los dedos en la carne.

—Relájate.

—Sí.

Los brazos de Vasiliy se estiraron creando una larga distancia entre ambos. El hombre era pesado por lo que sus hombros y parte de su cuello se hundían en el agua. El intentaba trasmitir calma y aun así las manos seguían oprimiéndole con intensidad, que se fue calmando lentamente en el transcurso de los segundos.

—Ahora levanta tus pies del suelo.

Vasiliy lo hizo. De un impulso los pies se soltaron del suelo y las piernas comenzaron a elevarse a la misma altura en que el resto del cuerpo se encontraba. El torso y rostro del otro se le aproximaron. Fet tenía una tonta expresión, casi siempre portaba con una, que le aportó otra risa. Las piernas se le separaban unos centímetros para ir de arriba a abajo, el agua salpicaba y se alzaba en el aire al tener los pies saliendo y entrando.

—Estoy flotando, Doc. —Le dijo con alegría.

—Sí. —Eph dijo con el orgullo que todo maestro sentiría.

Su cuerpo se desviaba a la derecha por los inconstantes movimientos de Fet. Las piernas acabaron con la potencia del principio y se agitaron debajo del agua sin causar estrépito ni salpicaduras.

— ¿Qué pasa si se me mete agua en la boca y no puedo respirar?

Las manos se apartaron de sus hombros y pasaron a acariciarle el cuello. Vasiliy no flotó y se clavó en el suelo de nuevo. Uno de los brazos le contorneó el cuerpo, enredándosele en la cadera y jalándolo hacia sí.

—Entonces tendré que rescatarte.

— ¿Con respiración boca a boca, Doc?

—Si no hay otra opción.

Ephraim recorrió el cuello de Vasiliy, acoplando los brazos en torno a la nuca y las piernas en la espalda. Gimió al tener los labios contrarios distanciándose y encaminándose a los suyos. Húmedos y suaves. Los labios se conectaron por un momento y se despegaron con una risa de Fet. Se volvieron a ensamblar por la fuerza que utilizaron los brazos de Vasiliy sobre su cintura para atraerlo.

Vasiliy le capturó el labio inferior, los dientes le rasparon con suavidad y le tironearon la piel con algo más de ferocidad. La lengua alivió el ardor de la mordida. El sabor de Fet continuaba siendo dulce, no cambiaba a pesar de que el toque de su lengua era cada vez más experimentado.

— ¿Y oprimiera mi pecho, cierto, Doc?

Vasiliy apoyó los dedos en su torso, se trasladaban de una manera que le provocaba un molesto cosquilleo y le hacía retorcer. Su polla endurecía por el tacto, su sangre se calentaba y bombeaba con rapidez a su entrepierna.

—Seguramente.

Vasiliy giró, el agua se desparramó. Ephraim se enganchó con dureza a la espalda contraria, el susto pudo haberle detenido el corazón. Bufó una queja y frunció el ceño, Fet curvo los labios como siempre lo hacía y por alguna razón no le fastidiaba esa sonrisa.

—Y yo lo rescatare ahora, Doc. —Vasiliy le dijo dirigiéndose a su entrepierna. —Lo rescatare de este dolor.

Los dedos descendían a su polla. Un gritito se expulsó de su boca al tener el glande usurpado. Su espalda se arqueó y su cuello se estiró hacia atrás, un estremecimiento lo paralizó. Los dedos se desparramaron por su tronco, subiendo y bajando en este.

Vasiliy le besó el cuello, delicado. Ephraim ladeó la cabeza mezclando los dedos en los cabellos del otro. Los dedos en su polla se desplazaban con mayor premura y en la punta se utilizaba más presión haciendo que gritara por la sensibilidad de su piel.

—Fet…—Gimió.

— ¿Si, Doc, que desea? —La respiración de Vasiliy le quemaba la piel.

—Hazme venir.

El agua era tibia pero no tanto como las manos de Fet, su cadera y su polla estaban en llamas entre esos gruesos dedos. El líquido pre seminal se exponía en la punta y Vasiliy se orientó a ella al instante.

—Si quiere eso necesita decir las palabras mágicas, Doc.

Ephraim se mordió el labio inferior, aunque le fastidiara de vez en cuando era requerido algo de humillación para satisfacer las necesidades del cuerpo. —Por favor, Fet, hazme venir.

—Como usted desee, Doc.

Arriba y abajo, una, dos, tres veces más. Ephraim suspiró y cerró los ojos al eyacular. Depositó un beso en los labios de Vasiliy en su liberación, una forma de agradecimiento que le determinó un rubor en sus mejillas y nariz. El miembro de Vasiliy asimismo se hinchaba y palpitaba en su trasero. Eph gimió al sentirlo y meneó la cadera elevando la espalda y deponiendo una mínima disociación.

— ¿No me rescatará, Doc? —Vasiliy le preguntó con un ingenuo libertinaje.

—No hay agua en tu boca, puedes respirar, no tendría por qué rescatarte.

—Pero, eso se puede arreglar. —Vasiliy metió la mitad de la cabeza en el agua y al salir tenía un poco de esta en la boca. La escupió y tosió exageradamente. — ¡No puedo respirar, Doc! —Exclamó inhalando y exhalando con rapidez, el corazón se le agitaba.

—Eres estúpido.

—Su estúpido, Doc.

Ephraim chasqueó la lengua y de todas formas "rescató" a Fet. Le tomó la polla, acomodándola, y bajando su trasero la fue introduciendo en su interior. Despacio y suave, jadeó en cada momento en que el desliz se creaba. Un chillante gritito salió al tener su cavidad llenada por completo.

—Se ve mucho más hermoso cuando me rescata, Doc. —Vasiliy jadeó.

—Cállate.

Su dedo índice se posó en los labios contrarios y su pelvis empezó a moverse. Su primer embestida izo gruñir a Vasiliy, le gustaba sentirse con el poder de controlarle los sentidos. Otra vez, sus piernas temblaban y su cadera subía. Lento, lo hacía esperar e imaginar con la decaída.

Vasiliy distanció los labios, tomando la primera falange de su dedo en ellos. La lengua lamió la cara inferior de su dedo, dándole cosquillas e incitándole una risa que ahogó entre dientes. El rostro se deslizaba hacia adelante tomando las falanges restantes. Los dientes raspaban la piel sin causar dolor y la lengua dispersaba el sofocante ardor que estos imponían.

Vasiliy le apretujó los húmedos muslos, ayudándole en las caídas. Podía escuchar los gemidos escurrirse por los labios que se ocupaban de su dedo, era encantador. Las embestidas eran más precipitadas, a un ritmo que Fet imponía y del que Eph no lograba apropiarse.

—M-más lento, Fet.

— ¿No es de su gusto tan rápido, Doc? —Vasiliy soltó su dedo y utilizó los labios en su cuello. —Pensé que le gustaba así.

—Me gusta… pero… no podré resistir mucho más, Fet.

—No necesita resistir, solo necesita disfrutar, Doc. —Vasiliy le mordió un trozo de piel, le dejaría marcas que en otros momentos le hubiese prohibido hacerle. —Solo necesita gemir para mí, Doc.

No haría tal cosa si pudiera controlar la voz que se expulsaba con las subidas y bajadas. Pudo intervenir en su voz y su agitada respiración en las últimas embestidas, cuales eran más pausadas y anticipaban el final. Vasiliy detuvo las mordidas en su cuello al llenarle el interior con la semilla.

—Mañana tendremos que volver aquí, Doc, aun necesito unas cuantas clases más.


End file.
